Currently, in order to realize application of technologies of high resolution, high aperture ratio and GOA (Gate Driver on Array), AD-SDS (Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching, referred to briefly as ADS) array substrate has been converted from the initial six-mask process to a seven-mask process.
In the prior art, the following seven masks are used to fabricate array substrates: a gate metal layer mask, an active layer mask, a gate insulating layer mask, a first electrode layer mask, a source/drain metal layer mask, a passivation layer mask and a second metal layer mask.
The seven-mask process is applied to the manufacture of array substrates, and the times of using the mask process are relatively more, leading to decline in productivity of products and a higher fabricating cost.